Diana Rigg
Diana Rigg est une actrice britannique née le 20 Juillet 1938 en Angleterre. Biographie Femme hors du commun, Diana Rigg est fille d'ingénieur des chemins de fer anglais. Elle a passé son enfance en Inde, au Rajasthan puis rentre en angleterre en 1945. Elle s'inscrit en arts dramatique à la RADA et obtient son diplôme en 1957. C'est le début de sa carrière. Comédienne shakespearienne, qui aime les rôles classiques, elle fait partie de la Royal Shakespeare Company. Elle passe ensuite au petit et au grand écran. C'est une actrice mondialement connue pour son rôle d'Emma Peel dans la série télévisée Chapeau melon et Bottes de cuir. N'ayant pas voulu s'enfermer dans un seul rôle, Diana Rigg n'a jamais cessé de tourner, de jouer la comédie pour ne pas rester Emma Peel à tout jamais. Elle a joué dans un James Bond, Au service secret de Sa Majesté et plus récemment dans la série télévisée Games of Thrones. Diana Rigg obtient deux BAFTA dont un pour Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir, en 2000. Enfin, elle a donné naissance à une fille, Rachael Stirling, avec qui elle a joué quelques rôles. Galerie Emma Peel.jpg Emma Peel 2.jpg Chapeau Melon Bottes Cuir 5.png Chapeau Melon Bottes Cuir 4.jpg Chapeau Melon Bottes Cuir 3.jpg Chapeau Melon Bottes Cuir 2.jpg Chapeau Melon Bottes Cuir 1.jpg Au service secret de Sa Majesté.jpg Au service secret de Sa Majesté 2.png Au service secret de Sa Majesté 3.jpg Au service secret de Sa Majesté 4.jpg Au service secret de Sa Majesté 5.jpg Lady Tyrell GOT.jpg Lady Tyrell GOT (2).jpg Théâtre * 1957 : Le Cercle de craie caucasien, Bertolt Brecht : Natasha Abashwilli, RADA production juin 1957. York Festival * 1958 : Le Locataire du 3eme sur cour, Jerome K. Jerome : Vivian, Chesterfield Repertory Theatre. * 1959 : All’s Well That Ends Well, William Shakespeare : Lady, Shakespeare Memorial Theatre Company * 1959 : Othello, William Shakespeare : Une citoyenne, Shakespeare Memorial Theatre Company * 1959 : King Lear, William Shakespeare : Une servante, Shakespeare Memorial Theatre Company * 1959 : A Midsummer Night’s Dream, William Shakespeare : Une servante,Shakespeare Memorial Theatre Company * 1960 : Two Gentlemen of Verona, William Shakespeare : Une Lady, Royal Shakespeare Company * 1960 : The Merchant of Venice, William Shakespeare : Une Lady, Royal Shakespeare Company * 1960 : The Taming of the Shrew, William Shakespeare : Une fille de joie, Royal Shakespeare Company * 1960 : Troilus and Cressida, William Shakespeare : Andromache (son premier rôle parlant), Royal Shakespeare Company * 1960 : The Winter’s Tale, William Shakespeare : Une Lady, Royal Shakespeare Company * 1960 : La Duchesse de Malfi, John Webster : Une Lady, Royal Shakespeare Company * 1961 : Ondine, Jean Giraudoux : 2nd Ondine/Violanta/Princesse Berthe, Royal Shakespeare Company * 1961 : The Devils, John Whiting : Philippe Trincant, malgré son nom, le personnage est une femme, Royal Shakespeare Company * 1961 : Becket ou l’Honneur de Dieu, Jean Anouilh : Gwendolen, Royal Shakespeare Company * 1961 : The Taming of the Shrew : Bianca, Royal Shakespeare Company * 1962 : Les liaisons dangereuses, Pierre Choderlos de Laclos : La présidente de Tourvel, Royal Shakespeare Company * 1962 : A Midsummer Night’s Dream, William Shakespeare : Helena, Royal Shakespeare Company * 1962 : The Taming of the Shrew, William Shakespeare : Bianca, Royal Shakespeare Company * 1962 : Macbeth, William Shakespeare : Lady Macduff, Royal Shakespeare Company * 1962 : A Comedy of Errors, William Shakespeare : Adriana, Royal Shakespeare Company * 1962 : King Lear, William Shakespeare : Cordelia, Royal Shakespeare Company * 1963 : Les Physiciens, Friedrich Dürrenmatt : Nurse Monica Stettler, Royal Shakespeare Company * 1963 : A Midsummer Night’s Dream, William Shakespeare : Helena, Royal Shakespeare Company * 1963 : A Comedy of Errors, William Shakespeare : Adriana, Royal Shakespeare Company * 1964 : King Lear, William Shakespeare : Cordelia, Royal Shakespeare Company * 1964 : A Comedy of Errors, William Shakespeare : Adriana, Royal Shakespeare Company * 1966 : Twelfth Night, William Shakespeare : Viola, Royal Shakespeare Company * 1967 : The Hollow Crown, John Barton : Divers, lectrice, Tournée * 1970-1971 : Abelard and Heloise, Ronald Millar : Heloise, Wyndham’s Theatre * 1972 : Dommage qu’elle soit une putain, John Ford : Hippolita, National Theatre(tournée) * 1972-1973 : Jumpers, Tom Stoppard : Dottie Moore, National Theatre (Old Vic Theatre) * 1972-1973 : Macbeth, William Shakespeare : Lady Macbeth, National Theatre (Old Vic) * 1973 : Le Misanthrope, Molière : Célimène, National Theatre (Old Vic) * 1974 : Pygmalion, George Bernard Shaw : Eliza Dolittle, Albery Theatre * 1975 : Phædra Britannica, adapté de Phèdre de Jean Racine par Tony Harrison 1975 : La femme du gouverneur * 1978 : The Guardsman : Ilona, National Theatre (Lyttleton Theatre) * 1978 : Night and Day, Tom Stoppard : Ruth Carson, Phoenix Theatre * 1982 : Colette Colette, 5th Avenue Theatre, Seattle / Washington Auditorium, Denver (tournée) * 1983 : La Maison des cœurs brisés, George Bernard Shaw Hesione Hushabye,Theatre Royal Haymarket * 1985 : Little Eyolf, Henrik Ibsen Rita Allmers, Lyric Theatre, Hammersmith * 1985 : Antony and Cleopatra, William Shakespeare Cleopatra, Chichester Festival Theatre * 1986 : Wildfire Bess Garrison, Phoenix Theatre * 1986 : Follies, Stephen Sondheim Phyllis Stone, Shaftsbury Theatre * 1990 : Love Letters, A.R. Gurney Melissa Gardner, Stage Door Theatre, San Francisco * 1991 : All For Love Cléopâtre, Almeida Theatre * 1992 : Putting It Together, Stephen Sondheim, Old Fire House, Oxford * 1992 : Berlin Bertie, Howard Brenton Rosa, Royal Court Theatre * 1992 : Medea, Euripide Medée, Almeida Theatre / Tournée / Wyndham’s Theatre /Longacre Theatre, New York * 1995 : Mother Courage and her children, Bertolt Brecht Mother Courage, National Theatre (Olivier Theatre) * 1996 : Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf ?, Edward Albee : Martha, Almeida Theatre * 1998-1999 : Phedre, Jean Racine : Phèdre, Albery Theatre * 1998-1999 : Britannicus, Jean Racine : Agrippine, Albery Theatre * 2001 : Humble Boy, Charlotte Jones : Flora, National Theatre * 2001 : The Women * 2002 : The Hollow Crown, John Barton divers, lectrice Tournée en Australie et Nouvelle-Zélande * 2004 : Suddenly Last Summer, Tennessee Williams : Mrs Venable Lyceum Sheffield, Albery Theatre * 2006 : Honour, Joanna Murray-Smith Honor, Wyndham’s Theatre, Londres * 2007 : All about my mother, Samuel Adamson d’après Pedro Almodóvar, Huma Rojo, Old Vic Theatre, Londres. Filmographie * 1968 : Le Songe d'une nuit d'été (A Midsummer Night’s Dream), de Peter Hall : Helena * 1969 : Assassinats en tous genres (The Assassination Bureau), de Basil Dearden : Sonya Winter * 1969 : Au service secret de Sa Majesté (On Her Majesty’s Secret Service), de Peter Hunt : Comtesse Teresa (Tracy) di Vincenzo * 1970 : Julius Caesar (en) : Portia * 1971 : L’Hôpital (The Hospital), de Arthur Hiller : Barbara * 1973 : Théâtre de sang (Theater of Blood), de Douglas Hickox : Edwina Lionheart * 1977 : A Little Night Music : Charlotte Mittleheim * 1981 : La Grande Aventure des Muppets (The Great Muppet Caper), de Jim Henson : Lady Holiday * 1982 : Meurtre au soleil (Evil Under the Sun), de Guy Hamilton : Arlena Stuart Marshall * 1987 : Blanche-Neige (Snow White), de Michael Berz : la belle-mère de Blanche-Neige * 1994 : Un Anglais sous les tropiques (A Good Man in Africa), de Bruce Beresford : Chloé Fanshawe * 1999 : Parting Shots : Lisa * 2005 : Heidi, de Paul Marcus : Grand-mère * 2006 : Le Voile des illusions (The Painted Veil), de John Curran : La mère supérieure Catégorie:Actrice Catégorie:Actrice britannique Catégorie:Acteur vivant Catégorie:Comédienne Catégorie:Personnes travaillant dans le Cinéma